


The End to ‘Always’, Evermore.

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape. And redemption. And Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End to ‘Always’, Evermore.

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, sore and weary,  
Over many a dark and dangerous volume of arcane lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some hand was gently rapping, rapping at my dungeon door.  
"'Tis some dunderhead," I muttered, "tapping at my dungeon door-  
I'll have to hex them to the floor."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in frigid December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought visions of my ghosts upon the floor.  
Eagerly I waited for the morrow;- hesitantly I sought to borrow  
From fic writers an end to sorrow- sorrow for Lily, now no more-  
For the rare and radiant Lily, who treads the ground no more-  
Shipless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of Slytherin green curtains  
Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic plot bunnies never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood complaining,  
"'Tis some dunderhead entreating entrance at my dungeon door-  
Some fool dunderhead entreating entrance at my dungeon door;-  
This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my ire grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, my forgiveness you'd best implore;  
But the fact is I was "napping", and so rudely you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my dungeon door,  
That I hoped I had not heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, sneering,  
Doubting, muttering words no mortals ever dared to speak before;  
But the silence outside unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the words there spoken were the whispered words, "Merlin's drawers!"  
These I whispered, and an echo grumbled the words, "Merlin's drawers!"-  
Merely this, and nothing more.

Bugger.

Back into the dungeon turning, all my ire within me burning,  
Yet again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is an owl at my window lattice:  
Let me see, then, what message, and this mystery explore-  
Let me read again, damn you, after this mystery explore;-  
'Tis the wind and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with an awkward leap and sputter,  
In there stepped a pale patronus I knew I had seen before;  
Not the least apology made she; not my hasty hex did sway she;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, trotted near my dungeon door-  
Trotted over to the bookcase just beside my dungeon door-  
Trotted, sat, and nothing more.

Did this ghostly form beguiling my grim countenance into smiling?  
No, not the grave, even snarling, visage of the countenance I wore.  
"Thy cruel form wounds my shattered heart, thou," I said, "reminder of my senseless part  
In mistakes that sent me, blindly, wandering to the Nightly shore-  
Must thee remind me of my journey to and flight from the Night's Plutonian shore!?"  
Quoth patronus, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled the answer clearly besmirking that which cost me dearly,  
As though it had the power to erase the guilt and pain I bore;  
For absolution was it giving, but no witch or wizard living  
Could mistake the creature standing near my dungeon door-  
But I could scarce imagine hundreds crowding in my dungeon door,  
Pointing fingers nevermore.

Softly watching my growing madness, as I fell to the stones in sadness,  
The pale and glowing figure did my tears and threats ignore.  
Nothing further then she uttered- no, no further message muttered-  
And my pain-filled eyes grew shuttered, "my hopes of redemption have come and flown before-  
On the morrow she will leave me, as my dreams have flown before."  
Then the doe said, "Never More."

**Author's Note:**

> This poetic parody was written as a gift for richardgloucester.


End file.
